Night Terrors
by Skipsophrenic
Summary: Ranma gets lost in his nightmare. What will the results be? Rated M to be safe due to subject matter and language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

Authors note: Characters may seem a bit OOC

* * *

"AKANE!" The shout was heard with such pain and loneliness. Akane shot bolt upright in bed looking at the time 3am, what the hell was he calling her for? "AKANE DON'T BE DEAD!" _Oh shit – nightmare!_ She thought just as her room door slammed open, It was Ranmas father. "Akane please, I can't wake him up this ti – "He was interrupted by a heartrending scream "AKANEEEE!"

Akane shot out of bed and ran to the guest room which, was trashed, a chi blast had already gone through the wall, Ranma was rolling about on the floor, her father, both sisters, his mother and even Happosi had all at one point tried to help but couldn't get near.

She ran in heedless of the mess, grabbing a glass of water and throwing it over him, although it triggered his curse it still didn't wake him. She was able to restrain his arms and shout long enough to get near his head where she shouted "RANMA WAKE UP!" it still didn't work; he was lost in his nightmare. She saw his mouth open ready to scream again, letting go and backing away in case it was another chi blast attack like earlier, instead she heard "AKANE! I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU – I'M SORRY – PLEASE COME BACK TO ME, I LOVE YOU! AKANEEEE!" She would normally have been shocked at this, but at the time he needed to be helped. "HADOUKEN" He screamed, his father just dodging the blast that Akane had to duck under. Without any more thought for modesty she yelled at Happosi, "Happi, how many panties or bra's you need to be at full strength?!"

Looking up and understanding what she was planning, at that moment he was no longer Happi the perv, he was Happosi, the grandmaster. "Just one pair, why?"

Shuddering at the thought she told him. "My room, top left draw, get 3 you'll need to constant recharge!" She saw him nod. Ranma screamed in his night terror again "AKANEEEE NO!" she had to smash the table coming her way. _Dammit it's been 3 months since we returned! Why hasn't anyone told me he's been like this!_ "Genma! Get on the phone to Cologne, tell her what's – SHIT!" She jumped another Chi blast. "Tell her Happi is at full power but still needs help! Kas, Nodoka, get out and don't let anyone else but Ryoga in – he's in the dojo, get him.

"AHH-KANEE!" Ryoga had heard the screams and was frantically looking for the door when Kasumi rushed in and grabbed his arm. "This way, it's the worst yet! He's destroying the room!"  
He paled when he heard that, just as they were running up the stairs he saw Akane flying backwards out the room with Ranmas father cushioning her. _Crap, he lost in the dream!_

As she got herself stood up Happosi came bouncing back in Akane noticed he was _Wearing my underwear like a . . . battle harness? Oh well 'Anything Goes!'_ She grabbed Ryoga. "Hold him down, point his arms at the – " "AKANEE I NEED YOU – DON'T DIIEEE!" The heartfelt shout brought tears to her eyes, "Keep his arms pointed at the – " "SHI SHI HADOUKEN!" Ryoga launched himself at Akane flattening her just in time for the chi blast to miss her, it struck him though sending him through her bedroom door trashing her room in the process.

"Dammit that's a strong blast!" he shouted as he picked himself up. Launching himself in the room now he had figured out what she wanted, he could see Happosi trying every wake-up technique he knew. Ryoga launched himself to the floor, grabbing onna-Ranma from behind, rolling so that he was underneath, clamping his legs around Ranma's shins and forcing the arms straight up. Happosi took advantage of the lull to throw a pillow over Ryoga's face to try save it from being too damaged.

The phone was ringing in the neko-hanten, Cologne got up to answer it even though it was a stupid hour in the morning. "Hello" she rasped

"Cologne we need your –" "AKANEE NOOOOOO!" Genma was interrupted by Ranma's scream, it was filled with such pain that it woke Cologne up fully. "We need your help – Ranma's trapped in the night terror where he killed the phoenix god to save Akane! Help us! Even Happosi's struggling!" the line went dead.  
Her eye started twitching. _K – k – killed the phoenix King. Shampoo you IDIOT!_ She realised more from that one slip of the tongue than the report Shampoo had delivered, she had simply said there had been a battle for Akane again and Ranma had won. She hadn't told Cologne the extent of the battle. _Never mind – if Happi's having trouble I'll need everyone._ She flew out her room and into Mousses. "Mu Tzu this Elder requires your assistance!" she shouted in a tone she hadn't used since she was at the village, Mousse was immediately awake. "Go to the Tendo house, help them restrain Ranma, he's lost in a Jusendo nightmare!" She saw Mousse pale, not surprising considering he'd been there too, he shot out his room like a shot, not even bothering with his shoes.

Shampoo awoke instantly to the trained command. "Warrior, This Elder has Need of you!" She sat upright senses alert, chui in hand. She then saw her Grand moth – no, her Grandmother had a kindly face, this was Elder Ku Lon. "Shampoo, Ranma is lost in his dreams of Jusendo, I have now learnt the full import of what happened there – I am annulling the both the kisses of marriage and Death. Will you still aid this Elder in helping Ranma – Warrior to Warrior? – Speak!" Shampoo was shocked to learn her grandmother now knew the truth, but right now Ranma was in trouble. She answered as her Warriors heart demanded. "I will help! Bring spare clothes Elder, I go faster and keep up with you as Cat!" she instantly splashed herself with the water on her bedside table and waited.

Cologne shocked at this frank admission still didn't waste any time she grabbed a clean set of clothes and a thermos, filled it with hot water, then with Shampoo as Cat on her tail shot out the door. Within minutes they were approaching the Tendo residence, where they saw regular blasts of chi being sent through the roof. Mousse landed next to them on the floor, and got straight back up and ran with them. "He's completely lost in it, I fear we need all those who care for him near, even the chef Ukyo." Cologne nodded and said "Go!" Mousse peeled off and ran to Uccans'

Akane saw Cologne jump in through the hole in the wall followed by Shampoo as cat, who was quickly turned human, and dressed faster than anyone thought possible. " She winced at Ranmas outburst of "AKANEEE!" but ran back into the room from which she'd been thrown, she knelt on the floor by both Ryogas and Ranma's head, crossing her arms under the pillow to try offer additional protection. Happosi was sat on onna-Ranmas chest, ensorcelled hand holding one of his breasts, channelling the chi blasts Ranma was launching THROUGH him and safely out the roof, he was however starting to look the worse for wear, "Happosi! Secondary Channel through ma, catch!" Cologne shouted launching herself on the top of her staff at him, He caught the bottom of the staff and angled it so he was pointing it at the hole.  
"AKANE PLEASE NO – II NEED YOU" Ranma screamed into the night, Looking up she saw his dad in panda form sitting on his and Ryogas legs, Her father helping Ryoga restrain his arms. "Here comes another Blast!" Happi shouted, Akane looked up just in time to see Cologne nod, balance on the end of her staff and extend her own arms out, just as a bolt of Chi left Ranma through his breast and into Happi, before shooting along the staff and Through Cologne, "NOOO AKANEEEEE!" Ranma screamed.

"Shit I can't take much more of this!" Happi yelled just as Ukyo, Konatsu and Mousse ran in.

A short while earlier:  
Mousse was outside Uccans' pounding the door until finally Konatsu opened it. "Mousse? What is the meaning of this?" to which Mousse practically yelled. "Ranma's lost in a nightmare, I need Ukyo!" Before he'd finished he was looking at stars as Ukyo had heard this and just ran straight over him in her worry for Ranma, Konatsu helped Mousse up and they both ran after, easily catching up to Ukyo as she was not as fast as them. "What's wrong with Ranchan?!" Ukyo asked, an obvious note of concern in her voice, Mousse for once threw diplomacy to the winds. "One, when we get there don't call him Ranchan! Two, he's lost in a nightmare from back in Jusendo, where Akane Died and was revived – however in his nightmare she doesn't come back to life! He needs his friends around him now, more so when we wake him eventually, he needs to know the foolishness of the fiancées will stop!" Ukyo had gone white at this – "Akane . . . Died? Brought back to life – dream not happened?" Mousse nodded. She suddenly looked determined as they rounded the corner into the Tendo's street, they could hear his cries all the way here the other end of the street, "AKANEEE PLEASE NO! GOD NOOO!"

Hearing that cry made something snap in Ukyo, the trauma in his voice. "Kuso! How are we going to wake him! Konatsu I hope you've got some ideas!" she shouted at him. To which he nodded, they leapt in the room just after seeing a Chi blast to hear Happi's comment of not being able to take much more.

Akane had tears streaming down her eyes, hearing the pain in his voice while he was screaming believing her dead was too much _Kami, if he wakes up I'll be there for him, please god please!_ She winced as he threw his head back again, just barely saving Ryogas face from another pummelling, suddenly Ukyo the bigger of the two of them, knelt behind her and wrapped her arms around to take hold of Akane's elbows. She heard Ukyo say. "Trust me, let me use your arms as spatulas, I can help." Akane didn't answer just nodded, surrendered as Ukyo hit pressure points giving her control, next time Ranma's head thrashed it wasn't as painful and she didn't nearly hit Ryoga's face again. Ranma screamed out in the night again how he'd not told Akane he loved her, this broke her and still managing to keep still she started sobbing, How could he hide the pain he'd felt?  
"Hey, let it out, no more fiancées are going to chase him anymore – except the crazy Kuno's" she heard Ukyo say into her ear.

Happi felt another build-up. "GOD! another one; Cologne you ready!" Cologne nodded and resumed her earlier position, As this blast went, Mousse moved to steady Happi from one side as Shampoo did from the other, keeping him upright, as he wavered a moment. "Dammit, I need to recharge but if I move. . . " Kasumi and the rest of the women ran to their rooms and ran back with their bras, risking getting close enough to slide the straps over happi's head, he instantly looked more invigorated. And just in time as another chi blast surged through him and up the staff.

Konatsu lunged in and hit several pressure points on Ranma. – Nothing happened.  
Akane managed to yell out around her raw throat. "Wake up Ranma Please! I need you too now just WAKE UP!" He still thrashed in his sleep calling out her name to the night.  
Suddenly Shampoo had an idea. "Ranma aware of cats when asleep yes? If go into Neko-Ken he no longer dream as human, trigger curse with hot water back, he wake up?"

Cologne looked down and practically screamed, "NO – if you send him into the Neko-Ken now, the only person who will survive is Akane!"

Hearing this they aborted the idea.

Akane was looking at Ranma when suddenly he stopped thrashing, and finally he opened his eyes, they had a terrible haunted look to them. She heard him mumble "I'm . . . awake?" not daring to speak Akane nodded, He groaned, who did I hurt in my dream this time.  
Happi spoke up for all of them (After letting go of Ranmas chest) "You didn't my boy – did a lot of damage but we were mostly able to avoid injury, now, is it safe to let you up?" Akane saw Ranma nod, and felt Ukyo giving her control of her own arms back as everyone let Ranma go.  
Ranma rolled off Ryoga and sat up. His next words were "What the hell happened to your face?" causing Ryoga to laugh – "Err the back of your red head that's what – Dammit I swear you hit harder as a girl – I'll be ok."  
Ranma finally looked up to Akane and saw her tears.  
"Hey what's wrong Akane?" he asked. _Shit he doesn't know he was screaming in the night!_ she decided she may as well 'make the first move, she shuffled closer, put her arms around his neck, and pulled him close for an embrace, both the fathers were about to celebrate, but everyone except Akane and Ranma clobbered them, Ranma didn't even see it but Akane did, and to them all over Ranmas shoulder mouthed "thank you" at them. Before finally losing it and sobbing into his shoulder.

Ranma wasn't sure what was wrong and why everyone was in his room, but after that last nightmare he wasn't going to say anything harsh to Akane for a while, especially when she was sobbing into his chest, so he did the only thing he knew how to do right, and gently enfolded his own arms around her, just holding her.  
He saw Shampoo sit by them and place a hand gently on Akanes back before saying. "Ranma no Shampoos Airen, me know that now. Me not chase him no more. Only ask we be friends someday?"

Through the sobs everyone was able to make out Akanes "Please, not someday, now. Please?"  
"Ok, Shampoo happy with that." Shampoo answered quietly  
Ukyo then sat next to them as Shampoo stayed there rubbing Akanes back, trying to help Ranma comfort her.  
She then leaned over to Ranma's ear and whispered. "Ranch – Ranma sugar, look after Akane well, she . . . she would be lost without you, just like you are without her" She finished with her hand on Ranma's shoulder looking into his eyes as he slowly nodded.  
"I'd appreciate a bit of privacy from everyone else, just you three." He said to include Akane.

Happosi looked on and agreed, when he wasn't being a lecherous old soul he was really quite wise and decided yes, they needed this time, so he turned to the others and indicated they should leave, in the corridor he removed all the Bras and panties that had been given to him to help him in the chi-channelling and in a rare show of sacrifice, offered to return them. Nabiki stepped forward and said four words. "No, you earned those" before turning around and helping guide the rest out of the corridor, Happosi just sat there – for the first time in 75 years, he was surprised!

Akane was still crying against Ranma, she couldn't stop, she'd heard his pain, heard how much he needed her, and couldn't believe how he'd denied himself of that need, nearly destroying himself because of it.  
She was aware that both Ukyo and Shampoo were still there, aware they were trying to help her – but she couldn't stop crying. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

Ranma noticed when she passed out and finally looked around the room and went pale faced, he recognised THAT destruction pattern, they were chi blasts! "Err What the hell happened in here!" he asked quietly.  
Ukyo answered him, "You did Ranma, you got lost in a nightmare, it seemed to be rather bad."  
Closing his eyes a moment he allowed a few tears to fall, he was in girl form anyway.  
"How bad?"  
Shampoo answered this time. "Real bad, took both Happosi and Elder Ku Lon to help limit damage while we all hold you down, Ranma strong even in girl-type."  
_Oh god did I say anything?_ "Please I have to know, did I say anything?" Shampoo and Ukyo nodded. "Sugar, think about it, yesterday both me an Shampoo were desperate to have you wed us, now all we want is friendship."  
Shampoo picked up the explanation as Ukyo faltered. "In dream you couldn't save Akane, You lost in despair, you scream out Akanes name over and over. We all know, you even scream you love her." She fixed him with a look that said don't deny it. "dreams no lie, we know you need her, and from how she react when you lost in dream, she need you too"

Ranma took a deep breath and nodded, picking Akane up he stepped out the room to put Akane on her bed, but thought better of it after seeing the destruction of her room too, so he carried her to the living room where everyone was in quiet discussion about what happened. He noticed they all saw him, and how tenderly he was holding Akane, Happosi with two quick throws cleared the fathers off the couch, and knocked them out again so they didn't do anything stupid. Ranma nodded his thanks as he set Akane down. He stepped back momentarily as Kasumi wrapped her in a blanket.  
Sitting on the floor by her he looked at everyone. "I've been told the gist of what happened, I want to thank you all for your helping me, Happosi, Cologne, I was told of the measures you went to help control the damage, you're both wiser and braver than I ever thought even if you do look odd right now happi." He finished with a bit of a smile for the state he was in.

Akane woke up on the couch to see Ranma in his natural form sat by her watching her. "Hey" she said, "Hey back" was the reply she got.  
_Guess I better . . .no, he didn't mean it, he was only dreaming._ She looked up at him though still with hope in her heart.

Ranma looked back at her, nearly lost in her beautiful expressive brown eyes, before he lost the nerve he decided to go ahead and confirm what she'd heard last night. "Akane, you know I ain't all that good with words right?" She nodded "Well y'see there are some things that can be said without words at first." He moved closer to her, they were now only a short distance apart. "Sometimes, just sometimes, actions do speak louder than words" he whispered, holding his position, hoping she'd complete the distance.

She heard what he'd said, how he'd said it, and now, he was there, mere millimetres from her lips. _He's giving me a choice! Guess what baka, your lips are mine!_ she closed the distance, pressing their lips together, it was electrifying to know that he wanted her, just as much as she wanted him.

Shampoo and Ukyo watched on with the rest of the people gathered, all the men seemed to roll their eyes while all the women sighed (Even Cologne) Shampoo finally spoke up "Where he learn to be so damn romantic!" This of cause, caused everyone else to laugh breaking the moment.  
They watched then though as Ranma spoke a moment. "Wait there!" He dashed off upstairs and returned in short order, before kneeling in front of Akane.

Akane didn't know what to think _He runs off for all of 15 seconds and comes straight back? What's he up to? _ she stopped thinking when he started speaking.  
"Akane Tendo, you have made my life complete, you are the only woman who I could envision spending the rest of it with, would you do me the great honour of agreeing to be my wife, because you want to be?" He finished while holding up a ring that had a diamond with sapphires set around on a white gold band. By now Akane was crying again, but she was sporting the biggest smile. "Yes Ranma, I will"  
She finished, allowing Ranma to slide the ring on her finger before throwing her arms around him, sealing the confirmation with a kiss.


End file.
